In Your Dreams!
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest. Combine one caffine deprived, overworked CEO and one hot Pharaoh, and you've got a oneshot where neither coffee nor fatigue can distract Kaiba from the sexiness of Yami.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if I did, I would not be writing this pairing… simply for the fact that, when the line is drawn between enemy and friend, there ain't no room for fudge packers between them. Thank you for your time.

Author's Note: Hey, lookie, my first one-shot! YAY!

(crickets chirp) I know you're all smiling… you just won't admit it.

Now, this is my first YamixSeto, so please, be kind. Though, considering that factor, I think this one's pretty damn good, if I do say so myself (beams). The plot bunny came to me in the shower, along with two others in case we do those pairings in the writing contest this is for… mwahahahaha.

Now, onward to the story!

#2 Author's Note: Thoughts in italics, and… that's it. What were you expecting? This is a _fan fiction_!

**In Your Dreams!**

By Angel's Nocturne

… _I hate Mondays._

There was nothing else to the statement—simply that Seto Kaiba, the great CEO and president of a billion dollar company, who had almost anything anyone could ever ask for …was unhappy. Actually, unhappy couldn't even cover all the bases; which was why _hate_ was the emphasized word in his sentence.

His hands silenced their dance over the keyboard to his computer, temporarily halting his endless work load for a small, hardly pleasurable moment to sip his morning coffee. The warm mug, though held in his hands so firmly as he drank down the black concoction, did surprisingly little to heat up the icy impression the young brunette left in his wake. In fact, he probably cooled the coffee by five degrees, just with his own touch.

He wouldn't have been surprised if that happened to be the case—he nearly expected it, actually. He had always been a little cold, his eyes as hard and unforgiving as an ice storm, freezing all in its path without consideration, pity, or compassion. That was a forced extension of himself that was now too natural to remove, even if he wanted to—for now and forever, he would be Seto Kaiba, or as secretly dubbed by his employees, the "ice prince".

Not that they would ever tell that to his face, unless they really wanted to try the sixty-story drop from KaibaCorp Headquarters, which Kaiba was willing to administer without hesitation (and they all knew this _very_ well). But he knew of what the lab rats and secretaries said, for they could not hide anything from the eyes and ears of the CEO. He knew they hated him, or simply refrained from going near him for the simple reason that he was so cold and forbidding… some even claimed that just breathing in the same air as he could cause heart failure if you weren't careful enough. Kaiba had smirked when he heard _that_ remark.

_Foolish morons. It's a wonder they even managed to get a job working at my company._

But he couldn't blame their suspicions—with all the strange and disturbing things that he had been involved lately in the past year or so, it was a miracle that he was still sane, or at least semi-normal.

But, in any case he knew _he_ still had a head on his shoulders, unlike Yugi Mutou's rowdy geek squad. He knew that some of them could at least see a therapist every once in a while… and if he wasn't so conceited about his own money, he would gladly pay for their appointment expenses.

God knows how expensive it would be to get _them_ stable. Believing in monsters, and the "Heart of the Cards"… all that shit sent shivers up the CEO's spine, just by merely thinking of them. Only that could make him twitch, if only just a little. It was still enough.

Anzu Mazaki's constant ramblings about friendship… Jonouchi's—a.k.a. the Mutt—utter stupidity… the other guy that he didn't even bother to remember the name of, with the ridicules spike in his hair… and even Yugi, the King of Games got on his nerves, with those giant eyes, squeaky voice, and obvious lack of testosterone….

No, he had to remind himself, _Yami_ was the King of Games… not the pipsqueak he unfortunately inhabited. Though Kaiba spoke to Yami under the name of Yugi, he knew the difference—that was definitely another person there, using the teen's vessel to destroy him at Duel Monsters _every single time_. Kaiba never told anyone that he knew of Yugi's other side… after all, sanity was his utmost policy, and appearing so included amongst such requirements….

But he still identified Yami as his own person—Yugi could never be the King of Games, so long as Yami was. He was the ultimate rival, the best opponent and Kaiba's hardest challenge… one that he had yet to beat. His card skills were amazing (and somewhat lucky, though Yami would gratingly refer to the "Heart of the Cards" for his sudden fortune) and equaled those of the great Seto Kaiba. He made Yugi better at everything… better skills, deeper voice, taller, better luck, far more handsome in looks….

Kaiba's thoughts paused for a moment, a bit disturbed. He set down his coffee mug silently.

… _Why did I just think THAT? _Kaiba rubbed his temples, groaning in frustration as he tried to bury that unsightly thought. _I, Seto Kaiba, did **not** just admit that Yami was in any way good-looking…I don't swing that way, unlike those other fruits… even if those leather pants are very appealing to the eye…._

Kaiba shook his head. Where were these horrendous thoughts coming from? Lack of sleep and overwork, most likely—it was always said that was what led to insanity, and Kaiba was beginning to wonder if he had reached the edge yet. And thoughts of that kind were definitely something the brunette categorized as "cynical".

But he could always assume that his being in the office for over nine hours without sleep or rest _could_ be the problem. He had been so busy lately, working on the construction of new KaibaLand Theme Parks and his latest idea for a tournament… with Yami invited, of course. KaibaCorp had a backwash of files and papers from a slight malfunction on their computer hard drives, so the work load lately had grown tremendously, resulting in the CEO taking more hours than he usually did.

He could feel the fuzzy haze of sleep grow in his weary eyes—he tried to blink back the bleariness in his vision, before gulping down another cup of the now luke-warm coffee he had been drinking before. What cup was he on now, his twelfth? He could barely feel the rush of the caffeine and sugar as he swallowed the concoction, as he had grown immune to its effects. He would have to call his secretary for another cup soon.

Stress made his shoulders slump, his hair a tad bit messy, and his eyes have dark bags beneath them. He sighed—maybe he should have listened to Mokuba when his younger brother had suggested a vacation after all.

But there was no time to think about what he should have done, when there was still much that he had yet to do as it was. He still needed to finish up some more paperwork, call up his secretary for various things (including the coffee), check in with his advisors, make a few phone calls, and make sure Mokuba gets home safe and sound after school. He checked over his to-do list in his mind… something seemed missing, and it was grating at his thoughts—

_Oh yes, and Yami's coming over_…. Kaiba nearly forgot that he had informed Yami that he was requesting another duel between them—he had been so adamant on telling Yami that he couldn't believe that he had blanked it from his mind so easily! Even with his workload and lack of time, Kaiba had perfected a new deck that he was almost _sure_ would devastate Yami in the dueling arena, giving Kaiba the victory he deserved.

Oh how he would relish in that thought… well, he would relish in it, if it didn't feel so hollow. He just couldn't make himself take pride in that he had a chance of beating Yami Yugi.

_That's because you don't_, he told himself flatly, his conscious taking voice. _And you know that. No matter what deck you make, or what cards you have, you'll never beat him. He's the King of Games… you're just a rival beneath him._

He could not deny those words, but they provoked a question: why did he want Yami to come over then? Time and time again, he knew he could never defeat Yami, and yet he still tried to bring him to his dueling arena, even when the result would be without success. If it wasn't to win, then what was this driving force within him?

_It's because you LIKE him, you jerk_, his inner voice admitted. A frown tugged at Kaiba's face.

…_Mokuba was right—a vacation would be a good thing right now... I'm going insane._

Kaiba felt his eyelids droop a little, and he snapped back awake, forcing them open. He couldn't fall asleep, not now… but it called to him, begging him to just let his eyes rest for but a moment, just to savor the sensation of relaxation that he had longed for. He went to get another sip of his precious coffee, his energy, only to find that the cup was empty, with only a mere drop to spare. He set the mug back on his mahogany desk.

_I need to stay awake_, Kaiba thought desperately. _Yami will be here any minute now, so I can't rest now… must try…._ But the urging was hard to resist, and Kaiba's willpower was slipping. His chin soon rested in his cupped hand as his elbow was propped up on his desk at a tilt—the position was so comforting, and all he had to do was close his eyes….

Kaiba sighed. _Well, maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…._ He shut them for what felt like a second, before they snapped back open with the monotonous beeping of his intercom system. Kaiba sat up straight in his seat, momentarily alarmed before casually pushing on the button of the machine that beeped so annoyingly.

"What is it?" Kaiba snapped, his voice edgy as he spoke into the microphone.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir," the cheery female voice of his secretary responded, "I have a Mr. Yugi Mutou in to see you."

Kaiba was caught between punching his fist in the air with a "yes!" and scoffing this as if it meant nothing to him. He chose neither. "Send him in then."

"Yes sir… he's on his way now—"

The intercom was interrupted by the abrupt opening of Kaiba's office door—the CEO's eyes shot up to see Yami—obviously possessing Yugi—standing in the doorway as he leaned against it, his arms crossed across his chest. A silk sleeveless black shirt and navy-blue leather pants hugged his lithe form, and he was adorned with his regular staple accessories like his studded dog collar, gold gauntlets, and sharp-toed boots. His disheveled hair, mostly black with laces of crimson and violet and his striking blonde bangs, framed his pale face as crimson eyes zeroed-in on the CEO. Kaiba noted the strange smirk that he wore on his face, instead of the usually serious expression.

"Hello, _Seto_…" Yami said, his baritone voice sounding different to Kaiba somehow. Was it the way he said it, making his voice so oddly… smooth?

"Hello Ya-Yugi" Kaiba said, nearly slipping on his tongue. He looked at Yami, noting the devilish smirk that he wore on his face. It seemed amused, and strangely made the CEO curious. Yami then began to saunter from the doorway towards the desk—there was a presence to him today, that could only be described as….

"Let's not be so formal, Seto. You can call me _Yami_, if you like…."

Seductive.

The thought made Seto tingle, as he adjusted his business suit tie. Yami had now stalked over to Kaiba's desk, both of his hands on it as he leaned in, staring at the brunette. It was then that Kaiba noticed Yami's left arm, as bare as a bone.

"Yami..." Kaiba began, gesturing to the teen's arm. "I thought I told you we were going to duel. Where's your duel disk?"

Kaiba saw Yami's eyes travel down to his own arm, before gazing back at him. Accented crimson glistened under the lights of his office, so cool and collected, but hiding inside something like a fire… something powerful, desirable, and passionate.

Yami shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "I don't need one" he answered. Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked, the same edge in his cold voice as ever, even if Yami was starting to make his temperature rise. "Then what are you going to use to duel against me?"

The next line Yami all but purred, as he slowly leaned in closer, his nose nearly touching the CEO's.

He whispered, "I think my _tongue _will be sufficient… don't you think?" Then he smashed his lips against the brunette's, catching Kaiba completely off guard as he leaned back into his seat, surprised.

_What the—! _Kaiba was so shocked that he was too frozen to make a move against Yami, as the teen climbed over the desk and was now on top of Kaiba, his arms fiercely wrapped over his shoulders as he nipped on the bottom of Kaiba's lip, asking for access into the cavern that was his mouth. Kaiba couldn't stop Yami at that point—he was so galvanized that he could only allow Yami to snake his tongue into his mouth, making Kaiba moan as inside his mind he was screaming like a maniac.

_What is Yami doing!_ his inner voice screeched, panicking as the body quietly ignored the aggravation. _I'm KISSING YAMI! HE'S KISSING ME! OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD… must…think… must… do… something…!_

So, without much focus or thought, Kaiba did the only thing he could do.

He tentatively kissed back.

The response was welcomed by Yami, as he suddenly grew more passionate and ferocious. His fingers ran through Kaiba's hair, his body against Kaiba's as the swivel chair that they "sat" in twisted about on its plastic wheels, squeaking at the harsh movements. Kaiba's arms soon joined in the fray, running his fingers through Yami's soft, messy locks and stroking his back forcefully, causing the King of Games to kiss harder. Kaiba soon moaned on his own accord… the feeling he received as his instincts took over gave him ecstasy unlike he had ever felt before.

And he wanted more. More of this pleasure, of this feeling… this wanting for more of Yami.

Now.

Somehow, the two bodies—now moving as one—traveled from the chair to the desk, as Kaiba pushed Yami onto his back on it. The keyboard and empty coffee mug were thrown from the surface, falling to the carpet as the two teens ravenously kissed and tore at the other's clothes. The moment was nearly interrupted as the intercom started to beep, and in their voracious clawing and making out the button was somehow pressed, turning on the speaker.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the secretary said. "Sir, we need to ask you about the opening of KaibaLand in Florida… if you cloud please buzz us back—" the message was cut off as the intercom machine was promptly knocked off the desk like a forgotten toy, making room for the two as they stretched out over the smooth surface.

Kaiba was caught up in it all—he did not know how much time had past, nor did he care. Why should he care about how much time had _past_? He wanted to know how much more time he _had_… how much longer he could be entranced with this seething passion. His heart felt overflowed, his body yearning for more contact, more of him… this wonderful feeling in flesh, with spiky tri-colored hair and beautiful crimson eyes like ruby jewels.

Yami ceased their kissing, which seemed to last forever without air, as he panted heavily with a smile on his face. "So, how was that?"

Kaiba, though he too was panting hard and still hungry for more of that wonderful sensation, nodded as his lips were graced with a predatory smirk.

"Not bad… but I can do better." He quickly leaned up to take Yami's lips to his own once more, but was stopped as Yami's hand reach over, two fingers gently touching the CEO's lips in protest.

"Seto…" Yami said, his voice sultry. "I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Kaiba snapped impatiently, trying to capture Yami's lips but being blocked once again.

"You really need to hear this, Seto." Finally the brunette sighed, his body commanding against such resistance. He did not wish to be ordered around—he wanted what he wanted and he wanted it NOW.

"Fine—what is it?"

Yami's eyes darted off to the side in a sort of child-like manner. "Well, you're really not going to like it…." Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

"All right—tell me then."

"You're going to hate me when I tell you…."

"Just tell me!"

"You really want to know?" Yami asked, leaning over as he whispered in the CEO's ear, nibbling playfully with his earlobe. Kaiba bit back a soft moan that had formulated deep in his throat.

"Yes… just tell me, so we can get back to our 'duel'." Kaiba sensed that Yami smirked at the comment, and that he was playing along. The teen leaned down to the CEO's lips, as if he were to claim them once again, but just an inch away he stopped, and uttered the one sentence that Kaiba never expected to hear:

"…Seto, this isn't real. You're dreaming."

The whole fantasy crashed around him—Kaiba awoke with a start, jerking in his seat to the sound of the intercom beeping away on his desk. He looked around, startled to see that the room was empty except for him, and that his desk was neat and orderly again. No signs that Yami and him had been through there.

_Then, it was all a dream_? he asked himself. _I dreamt THAT?_ He shifted in his seat, noting how tight his pants felt. He groaned as he took that in. _Great, now I'll need to change my pants_...

He finally noticed that the beeper was still calling out to him, and he pressed on the speaker button. "Yes—what is it now?"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I have a Mr. Yugi Mutou in to see you" the artificially-cheerful voice of his secretary chimed. Kaiba could feel himself tingle with the thought, but quietly drowned out _that_ particular thought.

"Send him in then."

"Yes sir—he should be on his way now." The intercom clicked off, and Kaiba slumped in his desk chair, trying to steady his nerves from the dream he just had.

It had really all been a dream? Kaiba could have sworn it was so real… the way Yami's body was against his, and the way they kissed… he could have sworn, he would have sworn… but in truth, it had all been just a silly fantasy.

_But I dreamt that Yami and I were MAKING-OUT! _Kaiba couldn't get over that, thinking over and over in his head how wrong that seemed. _He's my rival, my opponent… I don't "like" him…._

But maybe he did. Dreams were supposed to mean something, right? Not that Kaiba paid attention to all that mumbo-jumbo. Still, he couldn't leave the thought alone, and a question came with it:

Did he have feelings for Yami? Did he secretly have a crush on his own archrival?

He had no time to contemplate the thought, as a sharp knock came to his office doors, shortly followed by a husky voice.

"Kaiba, can I come in?" It was Yami. Kaiba felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Y-Yes" Kaiba said, cursing at himself for stuttering. He couldn't let these thoughts get into his head. He had a duel to think about, after all. The doors opened as Yami entered, looking the same as he did in Kaiba's dream, with the exception that he had a duel disk adorning his pale left arm. There was no smirk on his face, and no passionate allure in his crimson eyes. Just the regular scowl—Yami's "poker face".

"You called me for a duel, Kaiba?" Yami asked as he walked into the room a little ways. Kaiba calmly stood up from his seat, and started to walk towards Yami as he grabbed his own duel disk from a bookshelf on his right wall. He slipped the deck—the new one he created just for this—into the slot, and turned the device on.

"Yes, because this time, I'm going to defeat you, Yugi" Kaiba said coldly, not looking into Yami's eyes lest he feel the sensation that his dream created. He could sense that Yami was inwardly smirking with amusement.

"Whatever you say, Kaiba" Yami said coolly, before activating his duel disk. "Shall we duel in your office, then?" Kaiba shook his head, before gesturing to the door.

"Not when I have a state-of-the-art dueling arena on the top floor of this building. Go to the elevator—we'll duel up there." Yami nodded, and quickly turned on his heel towards the door. Kaiba started to follow the teen, noticing that his fatigue from earlier was strangely gone.

_Perfect—I'm ready to face Yami then. And maybe I will beat him this time_. As Kaiba walked behind Yami, he couldn't help now but take a glance at Yami's ass as the leather made it al the more appealing. He adjusted his tie out of nervous habit, but inside, he was secretly grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

_Hmm… maybe Mondays aren't that bad after all._

---

Author's Note: YAY! That was nice, now wasn't it? R x R to tell me what you thought, folks!


End file.
